the_world_of_cuisinefandomcom-20200215-history
Ranger: Rare Ingredient Hunter Conclave
You have dedicated yourself to hunting down the rarest ingredients in the world, often the ones used in the most gourmet dishes. Rare ingredient hunters dedicate themselves to hunt the meat from the toughest beasts, the juice from the rarest fruits, and herbs from the most exotic locales. Trained in specialized fighting techniques to overcome such challenges, rare ingredient hunters are experts at unearthing and defeating mighty foes. Hunter’s Prey At 3rd level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Colossus Slayer Your tenacity can wear down the most potent foes. When you hit a creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes an extra 1d8 damage if it’s below its hit point maximum. You can deal this extra damage only once per turn. * Giant Killer When a Large or larger creature within 5 feet of you hits or misses you with an attack, you can use your reaction to attack that creature immediately after its attack, provided that you can see the creature. * Horde Breaker Once on each of your turns when you make a weapon attack, you can make another attack with the same weapon against a different creature that is within 5 feet of the original target and within range of your weapon. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Butcher's Knowledge At 7th level, after defeating a creature you can roll nature check to butcher the creature (AC 8 + creature rating rounded up). On a successful roll, you add your intelligence modifier to attacks against the same creature in the future. It takes you 10 minutes to dissect, cut, and examine the creature that you have killed in order to learn how to kill it more diligently next time. On a failed nature check, the body is no longer salvageable and you cannot try again. You can memorize creatures in this way up to your intelligence modifier, and attempting to memorize any additional creatures will result in losing the oldest memorized one. Multiattack At 11th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Volley You can use your action to make a ranged attack against any number of creatures within 10 feet of a point you can see within your weapon’s range. You must have ammunition for each target, as normal, and you make a separate attack roll for each target. * Whirlwind Attack You can use your action to make melee attacks against any number of creatures within 5 feet of you, with a separate attack roll for each target. Superior Hunter's Defense At 15th level, you gain one of the following features of your choice. * Evasion When you are subjected to an effect that allows you to make a Dexterity saving throw to take only half damage, you instead take no damage if you succeed on a saving throw, and only half damage if you fail. * Stand Against the Tide When a hostile creature misses you with a melee attack, you can use your reaction to force that creature to repeat the same attack against another creature (other than itself) of your choice. * Uncanny Dodge When an attacker that you can see hits you with an attack, you can use your reaction to halve the attack’s damage against you. Category:Subclasses Category:Ranger